Caleb Foxx
CALEB JONATHAN FOXX Caleb Jonathan Foxx was the second born after his older, fraternal twin sister, Cordelia Willow Foxx on an early June morning to a couple that had been wanting children for years. Their father was a prominent criminal lawyer living in the upper class section of the city. As he grew Cal realized that much was expected of him, being the only son, but he had a rebellious streak in him from the start. When their baby sister, Madison, was born he found his partner in crime. With their father being gone most of the time or when he was home working in his home office, Cal knew how to push his mother's buttons when it came to being a brat. When he and Delia reached their tweens he had already taught Mad how to lie successfully and blame it on Delia, how to steal money from their mother's purse and basically be a monster while he dotted on the little girl and much to the chagrin of his twin sister. When Cal was thirteen he began sneaking out of the house and heading down to Jefferson Parish which was one of the worst parts of the city to hang out with a gang and learn their trade; fighting, pick pocketing, shop lifting and causing a nuisance with the tourists. He had a brilliant idea of teaching his baby sister how to panhandle money from tourists so he could buy alcohol and cigarettes and chocolate candies for Maddy. By the age of 16 he had been arrested so many times his parents threatened to put him in a reform school so he ran away. For ten years he roamed around never letting his family know where he was or what he was doing. His only saving grace was a man that owned a construction company in Birmingham, Alabama helped him out by offering him a job doing assorted jobs. As time went on got his GED and took classes in a Technical school and learned carpentry and bricklaying and general construction jobs and, for the first time in his life he was earning a living. Traveling with the company he moved from city to city and ended up in Atlanta, Georgia helping to build a housing complex. All the years he spent away from his family he longed to see them again, especially the last few years as he became more and more successful and settled, and yet he still maintained that spark of rebellion that would emerge on occasion. But had been honed by a pretty young woman he was hoping to marry one day and settle down. Maybe he would go back to New Orleans so she could meet his parents after they married. Both of his sisters were adults now and he wondered if they had married and had families. Sadly she ended up marrying another man and he gave up on having a serious love life altogether. It was just too painful THE OUTBREAK But while he was working on a site a group of strange people showed up and attacked the workers, killing them and eating them alive. All Cal knew to do was run for his life. But where was safe? After a few weeks with other survivors he heard of a place where it was safe and they had a small government and protected each other. Maybe he could stay there until it was safe to find his family once again WOODBURY